Die letzte Nacht
by Amunet
Summary: Die Nacht ist angebrochen und Son Goku kommt wieder nach Hause, wo er seine schlafende Frau vorfindet und während er ihr sanftes Gesicht betrachtet, wachsen seine Schuldgefühle ihr gegenüber, denn er liebt nicht sie, sondern Vegeta und führt mit ihm eine


**Autor:**

Amunet

**Kategorie:**

Oneshot

**Titel:**

Die letzte Nacht

**Pärchen:**

Goku x Vegeta; Goku x Chichi

**Inhalt:**

Die Nacht ist angebrochen und Son Goku kommt wieder nach Hause, wo er seine schlafende Frau vorfindet und während er ihr sanftes Gesicht betrachtet, wachsen seine Schuldgefühle ihr gegenüber, denn er liebt nicht sie, sondern Vegeta und führt mit ihm eine geheime Beziehung.

**Warnung:**

Andeutung Shonen-Ai

**Disclaimer:**

Keine der Figuren gehört mir. Sämtliche Charaktere der Geschichte sind dem Design von Akira Toriyama entsprungen. Ich habe mir die Charaktere lediglich ausgeborgt.

**Besonderer Dank:**

Gilt natürlich Niva, meiner sehr wertgeschätzten Betaleserin, die ich auch in freundschaftlicher Sicht nicht mehr missen möchte.

* * *

**oooOOOooo oooOOOooo oooOOOooo **

**Die letzte Nacht**

Stille lag über dem Haus und außer dem schwachen Ticken einer Uhr und den leisen Atemgeräuschen, die aus verschiedenen Zimmern drangen, gab es nichts das die nächtliche Ruhe durchbrochen hätte. Das Licht der Sterne, das durch die Fenster ins Innere des Hauses fiel, malte Schatten in den abstraktesten Formen auf die dunklen Möbel. Es wanderte in langsamen Bahnen mit jeder noch so kleinen Bewegung der gemusterten Gardinen, als wäre es ein zarter Tanz. Alles an diesem Ort wirkte so friedlich, so voller schlafendem Leben, das nur darauf wartete wiedererweckt zu werden, was es unweigerlich am nächsten Morgen auch tun würde. Eine einsame benutze Tasse auf der Ablage des Spülbeckens, das kaum hörbare Brummen des Kühlschrankes und eben die Geräusche der Schlafenden waren Zeugen dafür, doch dann störte ein Klicken die Vollkommenheit der Ruhe. Der Knauf der Haustür drehte sich und vorsichtig wurde die hölzerne Tür geöffnet, die knarrend nachgab und aufging, um dem Herrn des Hauses Eintritt zu gewähren.

Müde trat Son Goku über die Schwelle und ließ das Gefühl von Heimkehr auf sich einwirken. Obwohl er nur wenige Stunden fort gewesen war, fühlte er die Vertrautheit des Hauses und der darin lebenden Menschen intensiver als sonst. Vielleicht lag es an seiner Stimmung, aber vielleicht auch daran woher - oder vielmehr - von _wem_ er gerade gekommen war. Seine Begegnung mit Vegeta war heute irgendwie anders gewesen als sonst. Der Prinz der Saiyajin war heute weicher gewesen, fast meinte Goku sogar anhänglicher, wobei dieser Begriff so weit hergeholt schien im Bezug auf Vegeta. Vegeta war alles andere als weich, er war stark, männlich und im höchsten Maße stur. Son Goku wusste um diese Charaktereigenschaften nur zu genau, denn genau darum hatte er sich auch in Vegeta verliebt. Jedoch hatte Goku niemals gedacht, dass dieser Mann seine Gefühle erwidern würde, dass sich dieser, auf den ersten Blick unterkühlte Saiyajin, als leidenschaftlicher und heißblütiger Liebhaber entpuppt hatte und ihm auf eine fast schon peinlich romantische Art seine Liebe gestanden hatte. Nein, Vegeta hatte ihn in den letzten Monaten in vielerlei Hinsicht überrascht, so wie heute auch.

Vorsichtig durchquerte Son Goku die Wohnung ohne sich Licht anzumachen und navigierte sich geschickt von Raum zu Raum, ohne die Möbel anzurempeln und ging direkt zu seinem Schlafzimmer. Auch hier gab die Tür ein tiefes Seufzen von sich und automatisch horchte Son Goku auf, doch niemand schien das Geräusch in seinem Schlaf gestört zu haben und Goku trat ein. Im Schlafzimmer war es viel dunkler als im Rest der Wohnung, denn hier hingen schwere Vorhänge vor den Fenstern und verwehrten den neugierigen Lichtstrahlen der Sterne den Zutritt. Bei jedem Schritt den Goku tat, entkleidete er sich. Zuerst verlor er im Laufen seine Stiefel, dann das Oberteil seines Kampfanzuges und als er am Rand des breiten Ehebettes ankam, zog er sich die Hose aus und setzte sich vorsichtig auf den Rand. Seine Schweißbänder, die er immer beim Training benutzte, legte er auf seinen Nachttisch und erst jetzt fiel sein Blick auf den weichen, weiblichen Körper, der auf der linken Seite des Bettes lag.

Halbverborgen unter dünnen Laken, die ihre Konturen zu betonen schienen, schlief Chichi - seine Frau. Sie sah so friedlich und sanft aus und dieser ungewohnte Anblick spiegelte einen Teil ihres Charakters wider, der unter ihrer Strenge, welche sie für gewöhnlich tagsüber aufrechterhielt, unterzugehen drohte. Wenngleich Son Goku sein Herz an einen Mann, an einen Krieger verloren hatte, so hatte er doch immer großen Respekt und viel Gefühl für die Mutter seiner Söhne übrig gehabt. Es war auch nicht, dass er Chichi nicht liebte, es war nur so gekommen, dass er Vegeta mehr liebte, dass er Vegeta intensiver liebte als er Chichi jemals lieben konnte. Aber er brachte es auch nicht fertig, Chichi zu verlassen. Son Goku wusste, dass es auf der einen Seite unglaublich feige war, doch auf der anderen Seite wollte er das Versprechen ihr gegenüber halten. Er hatte ihr geschworen, immer für sie da zu sein und ihr ein guter Ehemann zu sein und auch, wenn Son Goku nicht gerade ein Musterbeispiel eines Ehemanns war, so gab er doch sein Bestes und genau darum blieb er auch.

Möglichst behutsam legte Goku sich auf das Bett und glitt unter sein eigenes Bettlaken, schlafen konnte er jedoch nicht. Zu viele Gedanken gingen ihm durch den Kopf, unter anderem auch Vegetas Frage.

_Wollen wir es ihnen nicht irgendwann sagen?_

Son Goku hatte nur seinen Kopf geschüttelt. Schon öfters hatte er dieses Thema mit Vegeta erörtert und jedes Mal hatte Goku versucht, Vegeta begreiflich zu machen, dass sie beide sich in vollkommen unterschiedlichen Situationen befanden. Vegeta mochte zwar in Bulma eine Geliebte und mit Trunks und Bra auch Kinder bekommen haben, doch diese Beziehung wies nicht das gleiche starke Band und die Verpflichtungen einer Ehe auf. Wenn Vegeta Bulma zurückließ, dann würde er sich nur von einer langjährigen Geliebten trennen, doch Goku trennte sich von einer Ehefrau. Natürlich hatte Vegeta dagegen argumentiert, dass auch er Bulma sehr liebte und das seine Liebe gegenüber der Wissenschaftlerin nicht weniger stark wäre, als Gokus Liebe zu Chichi, ob nun ein Eheversprechen abgegeben worden war oder nicht. Aber für Goku war es dennoch anders. Es mochte sein, dass sein Verstand sich weigerte dieses Band zwischen Vegeta und Bulma zu akzeptieren, weil er nicht wollte, dass es außer ihm selbst noch jemanden in Vegetas Herz gab, doch wenn es so wäre, dann wäre es direkt lächerlich. Son Goku war kein Kind mehr, er war ein erwachsener Mann, der mehr in seinem Leben durchgemacht hatte als die Meisten. Er war mehrfach gestorben für die Menschen und den Planeten den er liebte und da würde er sich doch nicht diesem kindischen Wunsch hingeben, dass er Vegeta für sich alleine wollte. Dass er eifersüchtig bei dem Gedanken wurde, dass auch Bulma ein Teil von Vegetas Liebe gehörte. Oder doch?

An Tagen wie diesen wusste Goku gar nichts mehr. Ein Kampf gegen einen übermächtigen Gegner wäre ihm da lieber, denn wenn es um das Kämpfen ging, kannte er sich nicht nur besser aus als in Liebesdingen, nein es gab auch strikte Regeln, an denen man sich orientieren konnte. Es gab Eroberer und Tyrannen wie Freezer oder Cell, welche mit dem Ziel kamen um zu töten und zu beherrschen und es gab Krieger wie seine Söhne, Piccolo oder ihn selbst, die für die Verteidigung ihrer Heimat antraten, um eben jene machthungrigen Geschöpfe in ihre Schranken zu verweisen. Hierbei gab es nichts, das man beachten musste. Keine Gefühle von anderen, die man nicht verletzen wollte oder die man nicht enttäuschen mochte. Es war viel unkomplizierter und damit kam Goku einfach besser zurecht.

Schwach seufzte er auf. Sein Herz war ihm merkwürdig schwer geworden und es wirkte auf ihn, als hätte Vegeta seine ungewöhnlich sentimentale Stimmung auf ihn übertragen und eventuell war das ja tatsächlich so. Seit sie vor zwei Wochen beim letzten Vollmond gegenseitig ihr Blut getauscht hatten, hatte sich das mentale Band zwischen ihnen immer mehr verstärkt. Vegeta hatte Goku erklärt, dass es bei Saiyajins in der Vergangenheit schon einige Male vorgekommen war, dass sie nach diesem Austausch von Blut eine neuartige Bindung verspürt hatten. Aber Vegeta hatte ihm auch gesagt, dass diese Bindung nur bei ganz wenigen Saiyajins aufgetreten war. Vegeta hatte jedoch auch geglaubt, dass es nur alle 1000 Jahre einen Supersaiyajin gab und hatte sich geirrt. Son Goku wusste nicht, ob er sich solch eine seelische Bindung mit Vegeta wünschte oder nicht, denn er hatte die Befürchtung, dass sie ihn in ein noch tieferes emotionales Chaos stürzen würde.

_Was wäre so schlimm, wenn sie es wüssten? Deine Söhne würden es verstehen und Chichi würde es vielleicht auch irgendwann akzeptieren._

Im Grunde seines Herzens ahnte Goku, das Vegeta damit im Recht lag, doch wenn er auf die schlummernde Chichi hinunter blickte, da wusste er, dass er ihr diesen Schmerz nicht antun wollte. Sie hatte diesen Kummer nicht verdient. Immerzu war sie ihm eine gute Frau gewesen, eine gute Gefährtin und Mutter seiner Söhne. Es war Dankbarkeit, die er ihr schuldete und obwohl er alle anderen Pflichten eines Ehemannes erfüllte, konnte er nicht mehr mit ihr schlafen. Seit er das erste Mal bei Vegeta gelegen hatte, hatte er Chichi nicht mehr angerührt. Es käme ihm wie Verrat an seinen Gefühlen für Vegeta vor, und nach ein paar Wochen hatte Chichi auch nicht mehr versucht ihn zu verführen. Ihr reichte es scheinbar schon aus, seinen Körper nachts neben dem ihren zu wissen und dafür war wiederum Goku dankbar.

_Wenn du keine Entscheidung triffst, wirst du auf Dauer nur uns beide verletzen. Sie, weil du ihr kein vollwertiger Ehemann mehr sein kannst und sie auf emotionaler und körperlicher Basis betrügst und mich, weil du einfach nicht zu mir stehst. Ich bin ein Prinz, ich will mich nicht ewig verstecken. Ich bin kein Feigling, Kakarott. _

Mit seinen Finger streichelte Goku Chichi eine schwarze Strähne aus dem Gesicht und betrachtete das vertraute Gesicht aufs Genaueste. Ihre Haut war blass und doch hatte sie rosige Wangen, ihre Lippen waren leicht geöffnet und ihre Wimpern waren lang und dicht. Sie war schön. War sie schon immer gewesen, doch mit den Jahren war ihre Schönheit gereift und Goku fragte sich, weshalb er sie nicht so lieben konnte wie er es bei Vegeta tat. Es hätte alles so viel einfacher gemacht. Sein Blick erhaschte einen kleinen Leberfleck und Goku wunderte sich, ob er schon immer da gewesen war, oder ob er Chichi vorher einfach nur nie richtig betrachtet hatte. Von Vegetas Gesicht wusste er alles. Er kannte Vegetas ganzen Körper auswendig. Jede einzelne Narbe, jede Unebenheit von Vegeta wusste er genau zu benennen, doch bei Chichi konnte er das nicht. Natürlich kannte er viele Einzelheiten ihres Körpers, erinnerte sich dran, wie sie auf welche Berührungen reagierte, doch wenn er den Vergleich mit Vegeta antrat, dann verloren seine Beobachtungen von Chichi mit Abstand. Es hatte keinen Sinn mehr sich etwas vorzumachen. Er würde diese Beziehung nicht auf Dauer durchhalten können. Vegeta hatte Recht, es war unfair.

Erschöpft drehte sich Son Goku um und schloss seine Augen. Wie eine holographische Projektion erschien Vegetas Gesicht vor seinem inneren Auge. Der Prinz lächelte ihn sanft an, es war das geheime Lächeln, das nur ihm allein gehörte und das selbst Bulma nicht zu kennen schien. Er würde nochmals mit Vegeta reden müssen und ihm sagen, dass er ebenfalls nicht so weitermachen wollte, dass Vegeta wieder einmal Recht behalten hatte und anstatt von dieser Feststellung in einer Form enttäuscht zu sein, war Son Goku erleichtert. Es war ihm, als wäre ihm soeben ein Stern vom Herzen gefallen. Die Zeit würde zeigen, wie sich alles entwickeln würde und Goku hoffte auf das Beste. Doch er wusste auch, dass seine Freunde zu ihm halten würden. Sie hatten schon so vieles miteinander durchgemacht, dass eine Beziehung zu einem Mann - zu Vegeta - für sie nichts Schlimmes sein würde. Kurilin würde vielleicht nicht begreifen, was Goku ausgerechnet an Vegeta fand, aber wahrscheinlich würde er es mit Humor nehmen, denn Kurilin verlor nie sein Lachen. Piccolo würde wahrscheinlich gar nichts sagen, sondern einfach ein waches Auge auf sie haben und die Anderen würden vermutlich mit Erstaunen reagieren. Aber letztendlich musste Goku sich überraschen lassen und mit Vegeta an seiner Seite würde er es überstehen, nur vor den Reaktionen seiner Söhne hatte Goku Angst und vor Chichis. Ihr Herz würde gebrochen werden, doch wenn sie es schon zuließ, dann würde er wenigstens alles tun um ihre Wunde wieder zu heilen.

Ein Ruck ging durch Chichis Körper und Son Goku konnte spüren, wie sie sich an seinen Rücken schmiegte. Wie sie ihre weiblichen Kurven eng an ihn kuschelte und ein wohliges Gefühl von Wärme machte sich in ihm breit, wenngleich er sie gerne von sich geschoben hätte. Ein letztes Mal, dachte er sich, ein letztes Mal sollte sie so bei ihm liegen dürfen und den Schein von Geborgenheit und Liebe fühlen, bevor er sie in die Tiefe warf und mit seiner Liebe für Vegeta verriet. Son Goku tastete mit seiner Hand nach hinten und als er ihren Arm fand, nahm er ihn und legte ihn sich um die Hüfte. Zufrieden seufzte Chichi auf und presste ihr Gesicht noch enger an Gokus Rücken. Eine einzelne Träne lief über Gokus Wange. Es tat ihm unglaublich weh, doch er musste es tun um endlich wieder ehrlich gegenüber der Frau zu sein, die ihm die Wichtigste von allen war und der Gedanke an Vegetas Worte, die er ihm gesagt hatte, nachdem sie heute miteinander geschlafen hatten, hallten in Goku wieder und er hatte die Gewissheit, dass seine Entscheidung richtig war.

_Ich liebe dich, Kakarott. _

* * *

Okay, dass war mein neuer Oneshot und hoffe er hat euch gefallen, auch wenn das eigentliche Pärchen Goku x Geta kaum vorhanden war. **P** Über Kommentare würde ich mich sehr freuen. Liebe Grüße Amunet

* * *


End file.
